Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly
by ThisDivaLovesMattHardy
Summary: Story where Sidle falls for Stokes during a case of the kidnapping of someone close to the lab. My first posting, so it's probably not that great. Please read and review! Suggestions welcome! Thanks!


"Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly"

A CSI songfic based on the song "Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly" by Jessica Andrews. This songfic centers mainly on the relationship between Nick and Sara. A majority of it can be considered Sara's POV, but some parts adapt Nick's POV.

This is the first thing that I've ever written that I want to share, so I really appreciate reviews, both good and bad. I understand if it's not that great, so here goes...

Song lyrics are in **bold**

**I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
****I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
****I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
****Anytime, anywhere, anything  
****I'm strong enough**

Sara Sidle was driving down the Las Vegas stripm a slight warm breeze blowing a few strands of stray hair in front of the sunglasses concealing her warm, brown eyes. She was headed to her apartment, looking forward to some well-deserved sleep. Suddenly the cell phone that was sitting on the dashboard of her SUV began beepin, and the caller ID screen displayed the name Stokes. 'What does he want now?' Sara thought with a smile, thinking about her handsome colleague waiting to speak to her on the other end as she picked up.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Nick. Grissom wants us back at the lab ASAP. He sounded upset, so I'd get back there _now_."

"Alright, see you there." Click.

Sara set the phone back on the dashboard, wheeled the SUV around and headed back to the LVPD crime lab. 'Well, so much for that sleep,' Sara thought to herself as she pulled back into the parking lot. She walked briskly in the front door of the building and made her way to Grissom's office, which was filled with radiated fetal pigs, ant farms, and all kinds of other concoctions and experiments. Nick was already there, seated in one of the two chairs opposite the one that Grissom was sitting in with his head in his hands. The supervisor looked up when Sara walked in and sat down.

"We've got a catastrophe on our hands, one that deals with someone very close to all of us. I've decided that you two are the best suited pair for the job," Grissom told the two of them.

"What happened?" Nick asked in a compassionate tone, which nicely complimented his Southern accent, and worry was starting to settle in his dark brown, comforting eyes.

"Yeah... what's up?" Sara asked in a concerened voice.

"Lindsey. She's been kidnapped. I know thet you two both care tremendously about her, so I know that you'll work hard and fast on this case and help bring back the little girl that is the sunshine in all of our lives, especially Catherine's. I had some officers go over to the house and tape it off. Cath went into Lindsey's room this morning to wake her up and she wasn't there. She left the room immediately to call me and hasn't returned since. That's when I called you guys."

Both CSIs looked shocked. They needed a while to process what they'd just heard. Neither of them spoke until they were in Nick's black Tahoe, driving over to Catherine's house.

"What kind of deranged sicko would want to hurt Lindsey?" Nick asked, outraged, finally breaking the silence.

Sara swallowed hard, with tears in her eyes, then sighed. "I don't know. I know Lindsey isn't even my kid, but after all those times I've babysat her I feel like her 'second' mom. We need to find the sicko that took that sweet little girl, and save her," Sara saidm and Nick could tell she had a large sob growing in her throat and was doing her best not to let it out. When they got to the crime scene, Nick got out and opened the door for her. She looked really upset, so he wrapped his warm, comforting arms around her.

"I'll be fine," he said, "we'll find that idiot who took Lindsey and send him behind bars." He could feel Sara's tears dropping onto the front of his shirt.

**But when you're holding me like this  
****I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
****I'm completely defenseless  
****Baby, It's almost too much  
****I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love**

"Nick, I don't know if I can do this without my emotions getting involved! I care _so_ much about Lindsey. She's been a daughter to me, a little sister even," Sara said, tears welling to the breaking point in her eyes.

"I know, I know," Nick said soothingly. He patted her hair, gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

Sara pulled away and Nick wiped her eyes. "Let's get going, we have to get to work," she sniffled and picked up her kit. She walked to the door and unlocked it.

Nick stared after her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, and he, being a ladies' man, had seen a lot of beautiful girls. He loved the way that Sara could get so emotionally in-tune with her work. In a way, she was a lot like him.

They went inside. They took pictures of everything, and gathered two blood samples, both of which led to suspect Andre Gomes; one of Eddie's "cronies." Brass, Nick, and Sara went out to Gomes' home, along with a search and arrest warrant. Once they were inside and two officers had detained Gomes, Nick and Sara were free to search the house. They searched the second floor - nothing. First floor - nothing. They moved down into the basement. When two of the three rooms had been searched, they moved to the third.

"Ready Sar?" Nick asked cautiously.

The CSI took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

The two kicked the door open, guns drawn. There, tied to a chair with her mouth duct-taped shut, was Lindsey. Almost in tears herself, Sara eased the duct tape off the girl's fragile face. Nick untied her hands and gave her a big bear hug. Sara looked at them. 'Oh, my, he looks so... so... so right with children. He's so caring,' Sara thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Nick hoisted Catherine's daughter into his arms and they walked upstairs.

"Brass," Nick said, "arrest Mr. Gomes. Lindsey, these paramedics are gonna take a look at you, then we'll take you to see your mom."

"Nick... Sara... thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Lindsey said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged both the CSIs in turn.

When they got back to the crime lab and Lindsey had had a tearful reunion with Catherine, Sara and Nick walked to the locker room to get their coats. They walked out into the parking lot together, and, before Sara walked over to her car, she did something she'd been longing to do - she threw her arms around Nick's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Uh, uh, what was that for?" Nick asked, stunned.

"For everything. You've been there for me all along, and I love you for that," Sara replied.

Nick smiled. "D'you wanna come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook."

"Sure, why not."

_Later, after dinner..._

Nick had cleaned the dishes from the table into the sink and was sitting next to Sara on the couch. "Sara, can I tell you something? Something I've kept bottled up forever."

"Um, sure."

"I - I - I love you. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

Sara was smiling, near tears, "I, I love you too. I never wanted to say anything because I never thought that you felt the same way. I - I - I..." her voice trailed off.

Nick smiled, his caring eyes shining. He leaned over and gave Sara a peck on the cheek, and she returned it, only this time on the lips.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Nick asked.

"Nah, lets watch Animal Planet! Or maybe Discovery Channel!" Sara said with false eagerness, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Sara!" Nick said with a slight chuckle.

The two CSI 'lovebirds' (hehe :) couldn't think of another word...) cuddled together and watched TV for the rest of the night.

**I am not afraid  
****I am not afraid  
****'Cause when you're holding me like this  
****I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
****I'm completely defenseless  
****Baby it's almost too much  
****I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
****Falling...**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, wrecklessly  
****Falling in love  
**

The End! Please review!


End file.
